


I Could Never Forget

by DidiNyx



Series: Tales of Platonic Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Dealing With Loss, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Inspiration, Letters, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Self-Discovery, Space Battles, Writing to Cope, friendship/family, i mostly did this for experimentation, keith deserves better, lance you are beautiful ok, will update as we continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Father, there have been many, many things I remember from our times together, from the garden to our fun, from dinner with Mother to bedtime stories with Coran, from new dresses to new lessons I'd learn from my tutors, and of course you. But there was and will forever be the one thing that stood out: The stars. Father, I could never forget the stars. I see Altea in the stars, I see myself in the stars, and I see you, dear Father, peacefully resting in the stars. In times of desperation and loss and sorrow you told me the ones from above will help guide us into a new dawning era, a new burning sun of hope. I never forgot.But I need someone to remind me.-After the death of King Alfor and the fall of Altea, Allura decides to write a few letters in order to cope.





	1. Love & Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this sounds like the lion King

_Dearest Father,_

_I remember when I was a young girl you'd take me outside the kingdom frequently just to see Mother's garden she'd been working on ever since the two of you have met. The scent of the roses and tulips and other wonders still linger, and sometimes I'd like to think we never left the garden. I'd always pick dozens of flowers and skip stones across the fountain, as childish and useless as it was. Then you'd scoop me up in your arms, as if I, Princess Allura, were the whole kingdom of Altea, you the whole galaxy, with eyes as bright and wonderful as the stars themselves, and a smile so kind and warm it was as if they were made by the sun. But no. The galaxy, my dear father, are forever envious, for you were and forever will be always brighter._

_You'd place all the flowers I had picked into my hair, and then you'd spin me around as we joked and laughed and planned and recalled more memories of joy and fun all at once. Then, at night, you'd hold me up on your shoulders, and I'd imagine I was really on top of Altea, the stars only inches away from my grasp. You know, I'd promise myself I'd reach them, that I was so close. How young we were, father. Our energy infectious, our hearts hopeful... Even so, you still were the King, busy and prideful and of course, my one and only true guide, maybe besides Coran, though we weren't as close as we are now. As my guide, you'd tell me my duties as Altea's next queen and current princess. You told me you were proud of me, and that I'd make a wonderful leader. Back then, everything you said was internalized into my heart; Your very word was like religion! I promised you I'd do my best, and you believed. Now I'm not sure even I believe me, but nevertheless, I thought so then._

_Finally, you told me to look up at the stars. You said they were symbols of peace, clarity, and dignity. They are signs of hope from the souls that have once lived on the waking Altea, now part of Altea's eternal shining ray of hope... They were the rulers of the past guiding me through my reign. They were to last forever. But you also told me something that left younger me astonished... You said: 'Darling Allura, all the brightest stars are dead.' I didn't know what to think at first. That scared me. How could Mighty Altea ever die? Weren't we supposed to rule forever? Forever with the stars?_

_Then you really caught me off guard. You said: 'They've once lived, but now they must go on, they must live the role of death that all of Nature's creatures are bound to live through one day. They still live on, however, even in death. Because now we are blessed enough to have them; we see their light, their cheerfulness, even in times of crisis. My dear Princess Allura, one day you too will shine light on your beautiful kingdom, and bring the hope to all those who are in desperate need when in darkness, fighting on their own. Promise me you'll never forget the stars.'_

_Father, there have been many, many things I remember from our times together, from the garden to our fun, from dinner with Mother to bedtime stories with Coran, from new dresses to new lessons I'd learn from my tutors, and of course you. But there was and will forever be the one thing that stood out: The stars. Father, I could never forget the stars. I see Altea in the stars, I see myself in the stars, and I see you, dear Father, peacefully resting in the stars. In times of desperation and loss and sorrow you told me the ones from above will help guide us into a new dawning era, a new burning sun of hope. I never forgot._

_But I need someone to remind me. I feel more loss than ever. Altea is gone, though you told me we forever lived in the stars. Well, I can't see the stars. I know they're there but I cannot grasp them as I did when I was a youth. I cannot see the stars (or perhaps they've blinded me) because you are gone too, Father. I hear you in my dreams and I see you sometimes throughout the castle, but you don't stay and I know deep down you are not there. Now I must go on, a Queen without a kingdom and a Princess without a father. I beg you, please answer my desired question: Where are the stars? Where is your legacy?_

_Because for now, I cannot see either._

_Father, I will live for you and Altea, and I shall die for both as well. Though my very essence aches without you, the world - and galaxy, the cosmos, life, everything - must go on. I will continue to fight against the Galra. I will make you proud._

_And I'll never forget the stars._

_Sincerely, forever your Princess and Daughter, Allura_


	2. Paladins of New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura "introduces" her new paladins to Alfor.
> 
> (Pidge has him/he pronouns because this is before her gender is revealed.)

_Dearest Father,_

_I had let my first letter to you end on a bitter note, and for now on I will try not to complain or fret over any other circumstance, for you have told me "proper" princesses don't let anything hold them down. Since I've last written, things are actually looking quite up. I didn't mention this before, but I have found the new era of paladins to form Voltron, the greatest weapon in all of the universe. I have only faint memories of the paladins of the past, the ones in which you fought with, but I must admit I do not remember them being as, ah, unexperienced._

_That is not to say they do not have potential, of course, but so far they've only passed about two team bonding exercises. But they adapt at a decent rate and have continued to surprise me with their skills and human culture - Which, by the way, is super confusing (even silly) when comparing them to us Alteans. But anyways, without further adeiu, let me introduce you to our Paladins of New._

_Shiro is our leader, the Black Paladin. I've only talked to him privately a few times before, but he was clearly born to lead. When he calls for our attention, we listen without hesitation. He's strong, brave, and compassionate, everything you'd ever dream a leader should be. He has more of a "history," if you will, with the Galra, so therefore I take a liking of him because of this common thread. I can safely say I trust him with your legacy thus far._

_Pidge is our Green Paladin, and rightfully so! I never thought humans could be almost as advanced as us... Maybe even better! He's so bright, so young... He has so much potential, even tried to learn Altean! Can you imagine? He's quite unpredictable, and even managed to insult me - quick-witted, I'll give him that.... But fortunately we've looked passed our differences. Now I only wonder what has been distracting him from our team building exercises. Nevertheless, he's a great contribution to our team._

_Keith is your legacy, Father, and he's an interesting one. He's our Red Paladin. I admit, I don't know what to think of him. He's just so... independent, detatched from everyone else. Instead of relaxing with us in the guest room he goes back to training! In fact, I am convinced that is all he does. And when we do try to make conversation with him he either pushes us away, changes the subject, or replies so indifferently that you hardly know what to say. Since he is the Red Paladin, I've tried to make more of an impression on him - for your sake - but his head is always somewhere else, and you can tell. I'm not sure what it is about him, but he makes me very uneasy._

_Lance is our Blue Paladin. I never remembered blue paladins being so annoying and.... flirty. That's right, dear Father, ha! A mere human, flirting with the princess of Altea? Never in my life have I imagined such a thing! And he's not even that charming! He has the nerve to joke during our training hours, and he's not funny. He has only managed to make me laugh once, and that barely counted! However, I don't think I'm giving him enough credit. I see the influence he has on Pidge and Hunk (more of him later) and he knows how to keep things lighthearted in spite of our possible danger. He's interesting, and honestly I'm curious to know of his many more tricks. If only he stopped fighting with Keith. Has this always been a thing between the Red and Blue paladins? How interesting..._

_Hunk is our Yellow Paladin, and he's a sweetheart and can bake almost better than Mother! He's serves as our diplomat when Shiro's too busy leading, and so I like him very much. He is the voice of reasoning when it comes down to it, though he's a little too fidgety at times. He's easy to talk to and I enjoy his company. Sometimes he's the only one keeping us all sane, bless his heart. I only hope Lance and Keith's arguing and Pidge's impulsive fits don't stress him out too much!_

_So yes, these are our new paladins. They've a long way to go, but I must keep faith, for that is the biggest lesson of all alien species - and apparently humans too. I wish you were here to see them up close and in person. I certainly believe you could guide them better than I._

_Yours forever, Allura_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka i'm posting this early because maybe then more people will see XD


	3. Magic at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura talks about Voltron's most recent battles with the Galra Empire and hopes for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAH HEY it's been awhile
> 
> I lost motivation for a little bit, but thanks to season five I just /really/ want to expand on this. It should lead up all the way to season five, but I may skip around a little bit.
> 
> Bear with me I know it's slow in transition ;-;

_Dearest Father,_

_For days I've been trying to find the words to properly describe how I feel admist all our problems regarding the Galra Empire's still unbreakable reign. We've already had close calls and our new paladins risk their lives, and we've only just begun our training! Though we're all adjusting fairly well now, there are still many problems Coran and I face when teaching the paladins, and of course the paladins are going through their own struggles. I don't blame them. A few days ago they were on Earth, and now they're in space. similar to how a few days ago I thought you and I were still on the frontlines of our own battles, and now that days is exactly ten thousand years past._

_After another few days of training exercises, we were soon celebrating one of our current victories, announcing Voltron's return to many civilains. During our party, I glance up to see Pidge - whom, thanks to my mice friends who've luckily stayed by my side after all these years, I've discovered is actually a young girl - walking away from her teammates... Lance flirting with some poor girl, Keith and Hunk messing around with the food and drinks present, and Shiro & Coran disucssing some of the ideas I've had to keep the galaxy safe. I excuse myself and confide in her... just to be told she wants to leave. _

_Why, Father, I do not think there has ever been a paladin in history to ever want to actually leave the team and follow their own pursuits! I was hurt, I've gotten more close to my paladins, and I felt as if I had common ground with Pidge now... But she genuinely wanted to leave. How can we possibly carry on your legacy properly if we can't form Voltron?_

_Alas, if I could run away, I would. But I musn't. We have the universe to protect... I musn't exile myself... I couldn't get myself to do so. I'd feel selfish. Pidge's heart is in the right place. She wants to save her family as much as I wish I could have saved mine. I really don't have room to judge, yet it breaks my heart._

_Before we could all process her wishes, danger approached: Invaders had come to storm the castle, destroy our power crystal, and even had the nerve to try to steal Voltron... Already a serious case of battling... We weren't in the slightest prepared, and the pain of knowing I could've prevented this still stings, my dear Father. However, I do not want to speak of my failings... I can say we luckily fixed our crystal, saved the Balmera, and fought off Sendak and his troops... We risked much. Lance's life, Shiro's health, Keith and I's dignity... Much is frail._

_Keith worries me.... But this is a topic for another day._

_But we made it, and I am proud of my team, not so much of I, however. And about the Balmera... I am shocked to be able to say I have experienced something special about my genetics: I had saved the dying planet with merely powers I do not understand. I concentrated on the very essence of the once mightly Balmera, now crumbling to dust... I was beyond devastated to find the planet in this state. It reminded me, quite bitterly, of my own planet that I could not save._

_Father, I have lost so much. Altea seems like a dream to me. What if years from now no one even knows the name of our home? It would be a tragedy. But I realized... It would be an even larger tragedy to let the same thing happen again. Balmera wouldn't have the same fate. I was determined to save it. Besides, through stories such as Oriande- the great fantastical birthplace of Altean alchemy- A piece of our history lives on._

_I don't know how to explain this. I don't even know what really happened that day, for I blacked out eventually... But a new feeling had risen in my chest. A light yet powerful sensation that quickly burned throughout my very being. I thought that I certainly musn't lose the Balmera. People relied on this planet. People were relying on me. That type of responsibility weighed on me, yet in that moment, it felt like pure magic, Father. I know that's insane. But I healed the Balmera, and it's people. I had saved dozens, if not thousands of people that day. Before I heard the cheers of the residence, I heard the pain - and soon after, the praise - of the planet itself._

_The last thing I remembered was the color blue. Not blue as in simply the color of the Blue Lion, but blue like the magnificent Altean sky at night. A silvery, mysterious light that had been the source of the healing. Or, perhaps, it was me? I had controlled that power after all... Father, you have never mentioned it before. I feel blessed that I saved the Balmera, but I'm also afraid... What is this magic? Why me? How come I haven't known? And what if all else fails, and I can never feel that wonderful, healing sensation ever again?_

_For now I bow my head in respect for the Balmera and its people, and pray for hope._

_Actually, a sudden thought has hit me: This power may never leave. When I helped those people, I felt as if all the pains of the past, all my failures, didn't matter. What mattered was that I was helping people live another day, live to see hope and love and life itself! That's not my power. It's Voltron's power. This "magic" is the heart of Voltron. And Voltron means hope._

_I shall live to see us victorious, Father. I will live to see our dream of a happy, safe, faithful galaxy. I cannot afford to fail you, or my paladins, or any of the suffering planets like the Balmera. I shall fight, and together, we can free the lost. We're always stronger together._

_Sincerely, Allura_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i do it right
> 
> (unedited because merp)


	4. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically season three/flour's plot in Allura's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a lot lately and that's why this is "late". I've been running out of motivation to write this but I managed to whip this up :) Hope you enjoyed! I would love feedback!

_Dearest Father,_

_You will not believe the new threat the Galra have imposed. Apparently, Prince Lotor himself has returned to power since his father, Emperor Zarkon_ himself _has been extremely weak. He's proven to already be a potential threat; He's already tricked us once and the consequences would have been tragic if Keith didn't step up as our new leader..._

_Speaking of which, something that goes beyond the usual organization of Voltron has happened: We've switched lions._

_I didn't even know that was possible, Father. I am not sure if you knew either._

_This has only happened because our dear leader Shiro has gone missing- As in, we could not find him in Black after one of our battles with Zarkon. We've looked everywhere at least twenty times, tried to communicate with him, ask Black, tried to locate him... Nothing. It's been so long. We had to resort to drastic measures: Get a new leader. We had to... Without a leader, the team would be chaos. Voltron cannot work without all members anyway._

_I am worried. Shiro was the best leader, he knows how to work with the younger paladins. He was such a people-oriented man. He loved us all._

_This all means that Keith has to be the new leader. He was previously Shiro's right-hand man after all; it only makes sense. After protesting that he couldn't possibly replace Shiro, we were all tested inside the Black Lion to see if she'd answer us. Naturally, she responded to Keith. I pray that he won't get too overwhelmed. He's strong, he's brave, he doesn't back down. But he's distant, impulsive, and temperamental. He has what it takes, but he gets so distracted by his own feelings that he just... He doesn't execute sometimes. I know he can do it... part of you lives on in him. I wish, though as second in command, that I am able to guide him._

_If not Keith, I'd probably have to be the leader of Voltron... I am, after all, the one who guides them. But with Keith as the new leader, that means one lion is missing: Red. Father, I had hoped to be the Red Paladin. In general, I felt responsible for Keith when I learned his role in Voltron... You were the Red Paladin. Keith is your legacy. I had to protect that. But now... someone has the chance to take that role. Father, I may be your daughter, but now I had the chance to be a Red Paladin. Just like you._

_Red did not choose me._

_I tried. I really did try to connect with her. Alas, it's not the kind of bond you are able to force. I knew this, and yet I prayed to be part of your narrative that had been taken away from me. Father, if I cannot be the Red paladin, and therefore your legacy, what will truly become of me? If I were to be in Red, I could have felt your presence... Oh, that everloving presence of a father who loved his kingdom, his people, his family, his daughter. The father who knew his responsibility and handled it well. The very man that inspired hope, who believed that change could come. You never gave up that dream. You passed it on to Voltron, and to me... You are the very role model I aspire to be. But I worry that I may cease to have my connection with you. I loved you, and I still do, and I shall continue, but what if this passion cannot be satisfied?_

_What would I be without you?_

_I am saddened, but I know there is no room for resentment. I respect Red's choice of choosing Lance instead (though we were all surprised...) and I am curious to see his progress. I believe he has potential that is yet to be discovered, and he'll amaze us all. And... I will learn to deal with this loss. I just want to make sure you're proud, and that Altea's proud too. I thought I could be strong enough to be in your place, but Black has a plan and it's doesn't involve me... That is okay. I have my new role: The Blue Paladin, meaning I took Lance's previous spot._

_That is new. Being a paladin in general, yes, but Blue... I guess it kind of makes sense. Altea's colors are blue and pink after all. The magic I experience on the Balmera...that was blue too. Blue is the color of support, tranquility, and open mindfulness. I think I should learn to love this new role. The others have supported me, saying that I am catching on quickly, but I'm not sure. It feels odd not being the one in control and now being the one within the actual fire of action. But I am willing to make us all proud, even given a role I wasn't expecting._

_I am quite restless due to all of this change. I don't know exactly what the Galra are planning now that Lotor is the new leader... He was already exiled once. He has to be planning something, we're just not sure what. We've already gotten on his bad side, and we know he has the advantage of using his female generals to fight us, and we're not exactly used to their type of combat._

_I am curious to see where Lotor leads us. It's like only yesterday he was simply the son of Zarkon, and now... Now he is ruling the Galra Empire, the ones who've taken away my home. Zarkon may be gone, but I will not rest until my planet is properly avenged and the universe is safe._

_With love, Princess Allura_


	5. Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finally reaches the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries i just love lotor

_Dearest Father,_

_I have previously informed you of Lotor, and I've finally had the time to update our...findings, if you will. Shortly after all the attacks Lotor and his generals have had on us, Zarkon has come to power again. I should've known, honestly... It is odd for the ultimate villain to just vanish, suddenly powerless without a throne. (Sometimes I wonder how I keep my head when all is crumbling, when there's a twist to every chapter in our lives of saving the galaxy. Alas, it is bound to happen. You'd think I'd be used to it, huh?) Of course, this creates tension in the Galra Empire, having Prince Lotor and Zarkon at odds once more. Their beliefs, despite being blood, couldn't be more different, and now more than ever it is evident, because...well, we have Lotor in our ranks now._

_Shortly after Keith joined the Blade of Mamora- sadly the decision was sudden and unexpecting, one going from right-hand man to leader to nonexistent other than in memory and heart- we've had a close encounter with the Galra. Keith was on the frontlines, ready to risk his very life to give Voltron some time (yes, me still as the Blue Paladin, and it's still overwhelmingly different!), and out of nowhere Lotor was there too, and saved him, Father! Lotor saved Keith! It was a moment of shock for all of us. Was it a genuine act of heroism? I believe Lotor did, in fact, felt opposed to us dying, but I wouldn't say the timing was intentional. I'm sure his reason was at most a lucky move. But still. We didn't have to lose Keith- Oh, has my respect for him grown. He's trying to follow his own path yet still remains true to all of our motives: to keep the galaxy safe. He trains hard... I just hope it's the right path for him. It's weird... first he was your legacy, and now he leaves, just as Zarkon did before...when you were Paladin..._

_Lotor gave us news- again, unexpectedly. He wants to join the Coalition. Just today Shiro and I were trying to find out his true motives... We kept him in the castle (safely locked away, though that term makes it sound like he was truly a captive) and exchanged information. What we got out of him was a surprise, and simply the fact that he was so willing to talk and lay himself on the line was unnerving... I was very skeptical indeed. But he seemed genuine... Father, there is so much we both don't know about Zarkon's son! He is willing to join us and steer us in the right direction if it means reaching what I've learned to be a common interest: Spread peace and prosperity across the galaxy. I couldn't believe it. An exiled prince who's nearly killed us now says he will help us and that he, too, wants peace? Like an Altean, his other half, in spite of his Galran blood?_

_The debate over whether or not keeping him is worth the risk was rather short-lived. Miraculously, Pidge and her brother, Matt Holt, found their missing father (Sam Holt) in space. He was one of Zarkon's captives. The emperor asked for Lotor in exchange for Sam. After consideration, we gave in, despite the possibility of a trap. Ultimately I was happy for Pidge and Matt... I know what it is like to lose family, especially a father. But it was, in fact, a trap. He used a hologram instead of the real Mr. Holt, and Lotor genuinely had no idea. He realized at the last second and even gave us time fighting Zarkon to help us out. There were Galran backups, but we made it. Shockingly... Lotor defeated Zarkon. I am overwhelmed with joy and shock and admiration... Time will only tell if this is the end of that ruthless leader, but I take it as a victory... for both Voltron and the Alteans. (I suppose, for Lotor's sake, also the Galra?)_

_There were admittedly a lot of side-adventures and close calls, but I'm mainly here to give you my own personal epiphanies- all regarding what the very prince of the Galra taught me. Yes, Father, you heard me right. Lotor has helped me realize things about myself and_ us- _The Alteans- in a way I doubt I could have truly understood by myself._

 _You recall Oriande? The mythical kingdom of fantastical magic and life? Meer folklore? Yes, I have actually encountered its truth- and there_ is _truth to it, Father. Who would've known a common Altean bedtime story could be so influential over reality? Even_ be _reality? It all started when Lotor told me his story. I suppose all of those we label as "villains" do have a story... With all my bitterness I refused to accept that. I antagonized. Zarkon isn't good and could never justify himself for all the treason he has commited, but still, if his very son can become so grand and heroic, why not he?_

_But anyway, Zarkon was ashamed of his son for not being pure Galra. A half-breed. Altean, the very race he'd soon destroy. So Lotor was sent to planets to enforce the Galra way. I guess it's meant to be ironic, preaching the way of a race and species you aren't entirely made of. Instead of Zarkon's harsh ruling, Lotor helped the people. Learned from them. Became fascinated with their differing culture. He was a hero, Father. A hero. Yet Zarkon exiled him for disobeying. I do not believe in "Victory or death" but I must agree Zarkon had his death coming for him after all these years of Lotor's internal struggle._

_Lotor's defeat didn't stop him. He became more determined. He studied the Altean way... He already had enough of his Galra half, the one that discriminated against him. He wanted what Altea was: Happiness, peace, magic, love, hope. Everything the Galra could never truly understand- Unless, maybe, they accept Lotor as their new leader. He's capable of it. He, after all, revived my closeness to Altea. He told me of Altean alchemy, we gained the mark of the chosen crossing into Oriande... Father, you'd be so proud. You'd be so amazed. Oriande is beautiful, everything we imagined as kids and more. Acceptance, hope... That's beautiful too._

_Powerful discoveries were made while I was in Oriande. Did you know anything at all about the Altean alchemy, Father? Sometimes I wonder if Zarkon did, eventually. I myself do not truly understand it, but due to my experience in Oriande, I feel it. I am now connected to it. Father, I'm finding who I am. For the longest time I thought that would be nearly impossible, for I have no home planet. I do not have you, nor Mother. Nor the stars. Nor the garden. But I remember... I have Coran. Oriande. Lotor. That sense of power, that alchemy..._

_One last thing before I wrap this up. We- as in, Lotor and I- were tested while in Oriande. We had to prove we were worthy to truly feel that energy, the magic that (even above me, Keith, Voltron, quintessence...) is the rightful legacy of Altea. That sense of hope, of just knowing my planet entirely, for once. This test was individual. I was separated from Lotor. I was in a void of pink and blue, of clouds and light... A shadow had appeared, and it morphed into the shape of a lion. A majestic, powerful, absolutely beautiful lion._

_It's purpose, I was to discover, was not of harming or fighting. It represented knowledge, hope. You can't force that...you cannot tame Altea. Death isn't the answer, and you can only be victorious if you surrender yourself for the greater good. So I did. I didn't fight. I'd rather die right there in honor than kill in cold blood. That is the honor of Altea. We died- our planet was destroyed. But we still lived, in the stars, in that essence of hope. We do not seek revenge. We seek justice. With that lesson, I too was sent to the stars._

_You do not control who lives. That happened to me, and Lotor._

_You do not control who dies. In this case, it has been the physical sense of Altea._

_You do not control your legacy, or who tells your story. The future is not clear, but I am Princess Allura of Altea. I will carry on our culture with pride. I will make us proud. And we have Lotor, a prince- no, an Emperor- who is changing the very rules of the Galran way, in order for peace to be ours. And we have Keith- he would make you proud. He will make us all proud... He's strong, and I know he has his own bloodline to honor._

_We have Voltron, the greatest weapon in the universe. We will not fail._

_At first, I thought we'd never see each other again. But that's a lie. You told me Altea forever lived in the stars. Now I know who I am, Father, and what my life has become. I WILL meet you again... it's only a matter of time._

_I'll see you again. In the stars. That is where we all belong._

_Sincerely, with the greatest and purest of affections,_

_Princess Allura_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you can dream—and not make dreams your master;   
>  If you can think—and not make thoughts your aim;   
> If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster  
>  And treat those two impostors just the same;   
> If you can bear to hear the truth you’ve spoken  
>  Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
> Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,  
>  And stoop and build ’em up with worn-out tools...
> 
> If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
>  To serve your turn long after they are gone,   
> And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
>  Except the Will which says to them: ‘Hold on!’"
> 
> ~Rudyard Kipling, excerpt of "If"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile, but I promised I'd update this series eventually! I honestly thought I'd wait longer than this, but nevertheless here's the next work in the Tales of Platonic Voltron series, a collection of letters from Allura all addressed to King Alfor. I'll try to update as much as possible, though I am bound to hold off some chapters here and there. I hope you enjoy this new edition as much as I :^)
> 
> queennyxie.tumblr.com


End file.
